


Saying "I Love You"

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindshipping, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Mutou leaves Atemu to tend to the cooking food while she runs to the store to pick up something she forgot. Only, Atemu has no idea what he's supposed to do. Good thing Yuugi is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post a snippet from one of my fics onto tumblr, but then I found this drabble written down in my notebook. So I thought, "Why not post it?"
> 
> Enjoy.

When Yuugi invited him over for lunch, Atemu had not expected to be left alone with it. He knew nothing of cooking. He had his own mother for that, bless her hardworking soul. So when Mrs. Mutou suddenly remembered that she had _forgotten the key ingredient,_ she turned to Atemu for help, since Yuugi was off helping his grandfather Lord-knew-where. Atemu, of course, could only nod to the auburn-haired woman. After all, she was the mother of the young man he loved.

“I'm off to the store! Look after the stew, will you? I'll be quick! Thanks!”

With that, Mama Mutou was off, purse in hand. Left behind, Atemu looked to the stove with a wary eye, biting his bottom lip. With a deep breath, he approached the stove and lifted the lid off the pot, gazing down at the contents with confusion.

“Hey,” Yuugi greeted as he entered the kitchen where Atemu was gingerly placing the lid back onto the pot on the stove. The air smelled of beef and vegetables and Yuugi smiled when Atemu turned to give him a helpless look.

“Oh, thank god,” Atemu said, “I have no idea what I'm doing here.”

Laughing, Yuugi approached Atemu with a serene smile. He placed a hand on Atemu's cheek and sighed, a soft look entering his plum-colored eyes.

“You're hopeless,” Yuugi whispered gently, the corner of his lips tilting upwards, his thumb caressing Atemu's brown cheek. Instead of looking offended, however, Atemu only smiled.

“Thanks,” Atemu whispered and Yuugi frowned, bewildered.

“I just called you hopeless and you're thanking me?” he asked, bemused, and Atemu affectionately rubbed his cheek into Yuugi's welcoming hand.

“Your lips may have called me hopeless,” Atemu murmured, and he drew Yuugi into his arms, holding him lovingly, “but your eyes were saying something else.”

Pulling him closer, Atemu pressed his lips to Yuugi's. They kissed briefly; chaste and sweet. When Atemu moved away, Yuugi grinned and only had one thing to say.

“Oh, well that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. That's all I need in my life.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
